Three Faces
by Gryffindor.Mischi3f
Summary: Hermione is separated from her true family and is adopted by the Grangers. She knows she's adopted and she knows that she's different then most. Why does she sometimes feel someone elses emotions?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

 ** _A/N: This story is AU and will for the most part be Hermione-centric. Harry is still the chosen one but will not be the main focus of the story. I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so any reviews (good or bad) will be greatly appreciated._**

* * *

 _ **September 19th, 1979**_

Sirius Black was in no laughing mood, in fact he was terribly worried. He could hear the screams coming from the room next door and didn't know what to do. It wasn't his fault he'd fainted! There was just so much blood and he obviously couldn't handle it. He was always very squeamish when it came to blood, even as child. Luckily he was at St Mungos and was awoken quickly, however, he was promptly kicked out of the room so that he wouldn't be anymore trouble. You see, Sirius black is happily married to the one and only Marlene Black, formerly known as Marlene McKinnon and she is currently giving birth to his child.

"Mate you need to calm down! All you can do is wait until this is all over. Worrying isn't going to make the time go by faster. Just sit down." James Potter couldn't take it anymore. Watching Sirius burn a whole through the carpet was getting on his nerves and making him anxious for no reason.

"Ha! Easy for you to say, your wife isn't in the next room giving birth now is she?!"

"No, but we both know Marlene is a strong and capable witch. She has to be to put up with you as a husband."

Sirius laughed at that. Marlene was a strong witch and he'd been smitten with her ever since they were introduced at Hogwarts. She was smart, loyal and caring. It was no wonder he'd fallen for her hard after Lily had introduced them during a Hogsmede weekend after her and James had started dating. Of course, Marlene had been a little reluctant to go out with him because of his womanizing ways, but in the end he had convinced her.

Now here he was married and about to have his first child with the women he loved.

"You're right Prongs. I'm just worried you know? What if something goes wrong and something happens to Marlene or the baby?"

"Nothing is going to happen Padfoot, like I said before she's strong and she has the best healers in St. Mungos in there with her. You made sure of that!"

"I know, I know. You know how I get. I've always thought you and Lily would be the first to have a baby and that way I could get some practice being Uncle Padfoot. It's better to mess up with your kid than mess up mine."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean? Besides Lily wanted to be settled down before we even considered having a baby. You know how she gets sometimes. But also with all the disappearances that have been going on lately and whispers of Voldemort rising it just hasn't been on our minds."

Sirius was about to reply when he was interrupted by the healer that was treating his wife.

"Mr Black, your wife and children are ready for you." During their talk, neither Sirius or James had noticed the screaming coming from the room had ceased.

"Do you hear that Prongs! My Children are here! They're here!" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to the healer. He was completely stunned. "Wait, did you say children?"

"Yes Mr. Black, we were just as surprised as you. We were only expecting one baby, but you are now a proud father to three healthy and beautiful baby girls. Would you like to meet them now?" Sirius stood in complete shock. He was a father to three baby girls! He needed no more prompting and swiftly followed the healer into the room, not giving James another glance.

Once he walked in he saw Marlene laying in bed holding two of his daughters while a healer held the third. She looked tired but still had an all encompassing glow about her. The babies were all asleep but he could see each one had rosy cheeks and short curly black hair.

"Hello husband, nice of you to join us."

" I..You...BABIES!"

"Wonderful observation love. Come meet your daughters, Hermione Jane, Hermia Jane and Helena Jane."

* * *

 _ **September 25th, 1979**_

"I've called you all here today because I've learned some horrible news. Things are worse than I feared. Last week I received an owl from a recent Hogwarts graduate. Now while I was surprised to see a letter from this individual, the information he gave me was brief. He asked for a meeting and I accepted." Murmur broke out between those in attendance wondering who Dumbledore was speaking of. What could be so important that he had so many of the Order of the Phoenix together at once? "Now at first I was weary of his information and I must warn you. He is a marked death eater."

Angry yells broke out at once. People were shooting off questions left and right.

"How can you trust them!"

"Why are you only telling us this now?"

"Who is it?"

"Before I tell you who it is, I'm going to need an oath from every single one of you that the information that I'm about to give you does not leave this room." At this everyone was once again in an uproar. What could possibly be so important that they had to risk their magic in order to keep this information a secret?

"Silence! If you do not wish to preform the oath then I ask you to leave. No one will think any less of you, but I will not have this persons identity compromised. If you choose to leave you will have the memory of this meeting obliviated and those who choose to stay will not be able to speak of this to anyone who does decide to leave." Several people choose to leave, including one Peter Pettigrew. They were promptly obliviated and sent on their way.

"Does anyone else wish to leave? This is your last chance. No? Okay, now I want you all to say the following oath." Dumbledore had them all repeat the wizards oath before continuing with the meeting. Some were a bit more reluctant than others and a few more decided to leave. They were of course obliviated and sent home. In the end there were only a handful of members left, including the Blacks, Potters, Longbottoms and Prewetts.

"I ask that everyone here keeps and open mind. Especially you Sirius, as this might come to shock you more than the rest. I kindly ask that you all let him speak before you judge him as he has come to regret the decisions that led up to him joining the death eaters. Regulus, you can come out now."

The room was deadly quiet. No one knew how to react when they saw a slightly younger looking Sirius walk into the room. Sirius didn't know if he should be happy to see his brother or pissed off that it was finally confirmed that he was indeed a death eater.

The meeting lasted hours. Regulus and Dumbledore told them about horcruxes and how they knew that Voldemort had made at least one. The locket that almost cost their lives trying to retrieve it. They told the order about the different wards and enchantments that Voldemort used to hide the piece of his soul. Sirius thought it was ironic that if it wasn't for Regulus asking Kreacher to return to him, then no one would know that the dark lord had preformed the foulest of magiks.

In the end Regulus agreed to spy for the order while Dumbledore would look into how to destroy the horcrux. It was decided that Sirius would be whom Regulus would keep in contact with and slip him any information he could in regards to the death eaters.

* * *

 _ **November 10th,1979**_

Padfoot was walking through the streets headed towards Potter Manor. He could have easily apparated onto the grounds but he found the autumn months particularly soothing. With three babies at home, soothing was definitely something he needed. As he trotted along in his animagus form he saw the pools of autumn gold and rust colored leaves at the base of many of the trees. When the wind blew the leaves took to the air in an elegant dance, pirouetting around the tree trunks. When the wind calmed, the dance ended and the leaves gently came swirling down, forming new pools of red, yellow, orange and brown. It was truly a lovely sight.

Once Padfoot made it to the front entrance he shifted back into Sirius. Dusting off invisible lint, he walked in and called for his friends. James had flooed earlier asking if Marlene and he wanted to come over. Sirius had happily accepted but Marlene wanted to stay in with the girls knowing that they would be too fussy since they were still newborns.

He walked into the living room and saw that everyone else had arrived. Frank and Alice were sitting on the love seat with Peter sitting on the floor next to them. Remus was sitting on another couch with James and he could hear Lily coming down the hall. Once Lily appeared they all began to chat asking how everyone's day had been. Frank and Alice talked about a mission that hadn't gone exactly as planned while Peter said he'd been caring for his ill mother. Remus didn't have much to say and Sirius told everyone how Hermia and Hermione had begun sucking on their tiny toes while Helena had started pulling on Marlene's hair. When someone asked Lily how her day had been she quickly shot everyone a smile and grabbed James' hand.

"Well, the reason that we invited everyone here today is because we have some wonderful new! I'm pregnant!"

There was a round of congratulations thrown Lily's and James way. Everyone was excited for the new additions to the Potters. Alice and Frank also let spill that they were expecting as well. Sirius cracked a joke letting Remus and Peter know they had a lot to catch up on and everyone laughed. Everything seemed to be looking up for the Marauders and Co, but not everything was going as planned.

Meanwhile, at a little known pub in Hogsmeade, Albus Dumbledore was quite shocked when Sybill Trelawney foretold of a child who could vanquish the dark lord. He was too busy listening intently that he didn't notice someone spying on them. Eager to get this information to his master and afraid he would get caught, Severus Snape left before he was able to hear the rest of the prophecy.

* * *

 _ **November 11th, 1979**_

"Sirius, I don't have much time. Voldemort knows of a prophecy. It's about a child that will be born at the end of July. You must find out who this child is and protect them at all cost. I will be in touch with you later. Let the order know. Find the child and protect them!"

* * *

 _ **December 25th,1979**_

"I'm sorry Lily, Alice. But it's in your best interest to go into hiding along with Frank and James. Your lives and that of your children are in grave danger."

"Well, Merry fucking Christmas to us!"

* * *

 _ **July 31st,1980**_

"I'd like everyone to meet my son, Harry James Potter."

* * *

 _ **October 31st,1980**_

"Lily! He's here, take Harry and run!"

"Ah, Mr. Potter what a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you recognize your good Friend Mr. Pettigrew."

"Pete how could you!."

"Silence, Mr. Potter. Give me your child and I shall spare your lives."

"Never!"

"Very Well, Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The Duel was short. Deflected spells cause part of the ceiling to cave in and James was buried under it all. Voldemort made his way up the stairs towards the nursery where he found Lily Potter standing over her child's crib.

"Step aside girl, and I shall spare your life!"

"Never!"

"What is it with you Potters and that annoying word! Have it your way then, Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: What'd you guys think? Please let me know!**_


End file.
